Of Course I Care
by Darkus Masquerade
Summary: Aqua has gotten her first Duel Runner! Trudge comes along and ruins the fun, making Aqua take a dangerous gamble, which could cost her life! Aqua is an OC Own Character .


_**OF COURSE I CARE (YU-GI-OH 5D'S YUSEI FUDO ONESHOT**_

_**AQUA'S POV:**_

"Yusei," I called out.

"Hn, oh, it's you Aqua," Yusei said, opening his garage door.

I was bouncing with joy, and I had a good reason to be, Yusei was going to teach me how to use a Duel Runner, it just looked like so much fun, plus, he was the one who made it! He worked for months creating a Runner for me, and now I'm going to try it out! I used to only go on joy rides with him, and I gained two things, the love for Dueling and for Yusei, but that's a secret!

"Just a moment, I want to check my engine, to see if I did yours right." He said, smiling. "Is that why you're so eager?"

"Yup!" I replied.

Yusei rummaged through some parts, and soon he gave a thumps up, meaning that it was okay.

"Okay, Aqua, it's like this-" Yusei started to say something, but I already knew what he was going to say.

I got on the runner, it was a real shiny blue color, and Yusei knew that it was my favorite color. "You already taught me that, and I also know how to start the engine," I said, grinning. "I've watched you and Crow all the time! I used to beg for you guys to let me try to ride your Duel Runner.

It was that very reason why Yusei had made this for me, that kindness of his; it was one of the reasons why I liked him.

Yusei grinned, "Well, why don't you head to the west side of the Satellite, it's got more space for you to move around in, it's a good place to start, I'll catch up in a moment.

"Also, you might need this," he said, giving me a light blue helmet, I quickly put it on my head.

"Well, I'll meet you there!" I said, starting the engine.

The Duel Runner purred, and then took off at an amazing speed, and my hair was whipping my face.

It felt so great, and I was going to change gears just so I could go faster.

"Aqua Mochizuki, are you riding a Duel Runner, when you know it's not allowed?" I heard a voice over the engine, but I didn't need any info, I knew it was Trudge.

"I'm busy!" I said, looking at the road and my buttons on the Runner, hoping that there was a button or something that could help me lose him, but it only seemed like Trudge was gaining on me!

I was approaching a part of the Satellite that had always made a rider make a sharp turn, and that was very difficult, even Yusei couldn't even keep at maximum speed, he had to slow down. So how would I, a novice, be able to make this turn at full power?

I was approaching faster than I thought I would, and that meant my time to think was growing shorter!

"Slow down, are you mad?" I heard Trudge yell.

I don't know if he's concerned for my health, but still it was a double-edged sword. On one hand, I could slow down, giving Trudge the edge, giving him a better chance at catching me. On the other hand, I could risk it, and I could miraculously make it, but the chance of it happening in very slim.

I can't trust Trudge, I thought. So Aqua, you're going to be brave and risk it!

The turn was about a few meters away, and I jerked my Runner to the side on accident.

The Runner and I skidded across the land, my face scraping the ground, then everything went blank…

YUSEI'S POV:

I wasn't very far, maybe a few blocks away, but I heard a crash, and that made me want to find out what happened.

When I actually got there, I saw Aqua, laying there her eyes closed, and Trudge, I saw him approaching her, and that made me mad!

"Trudge!" I yelled.

Trudge turned around, "It wasn't me, she knows she's not supposed to be on a Duel Runner, and I was chasing after her. I was about to get her to stop, but she didn't listen, that turn was too hard for her to manage, and so she crashed." Trudge explained. "I'll have to take her to the hospital, after that, she's going to the Facility."

I glared, then I could hear sirens, ambulances, and here I thought there weren't any, but at least everything will go back to normal afterward. I would let Aqua heal, and then we'd be on the run from Trudge, like we always have been…

A few weeks passed and it looked like Aqua would be out of the hospital soon, so I was going to visit, and what I mean by that is 'We've got get away, Trudge is going to put you in jail'.

I parked my runner just outside, and luckily, she was on the first floor, and I wouldn't have to climb or something.

I peered though the glass, but I couldn't see much, it was getting dark. What I could see was amazing, Aqua, she was sleeping quietly. If Trudge wasn't involved, I probably wouldn't have come and wake her in the first place.

I went to grab the window, thinking I would have to break it, but it moved when I tried to pull it up. I muttered insults, how dare these people give us such an unsecured hospital!

I carefully looked around, making sure no one saw me, and then stepped in from the window.

Quietly, I crept towards Aqua's hospital bed, thinking I could get her out of here without waking her. Fortunately, I wasn't that lucky.

AQUA'S POV:

My eyes shot open, and I darted up, looking around. If you lived in a place like this, your senses tend to be much sharper than others.

"Yusei, is that you?" I could see a dark spiky-haired figure, but then, again, doesn't everyone have spiky hair?

"Yeah, we've got to get out of here, Trudge plans to take you to the Facility," he said.

"Trudge," I whispered/spat the name, but I still got up, my eyes darting around madly. I was walking towards Yusei and I tripped, stumbling in darkness.

I felt something soft on my face; it was his lips, right onto mine.

We didn't do anything; we just stood there for a slight second, and then parted quickly, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Yusei, I-"

"Its okay, Aqua, really, I just-"

An awkward silence.

"So you came to get me out of here," I asked, trying to calm myself down, my checks were crimson.

"Of course I did, I do care about you Aqua, not as a friend." He paused. "I care about you, but as more than just a friend.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it, and we'd better get out of here before anyone gets here."


End file.
